I Will Always Be There For You
by Suicuneepic
Summary: The bionic siblings never had life easy but now school's over missions are their main priority and danger is appearing. Chase has a lot of decisions to make Bree loses all she once had. Everything is changing rapidly but can they remain a team or has time changed them.


**Let's not make this too long. Basically after Bionic People Problems you all wanted me to write more so as I was done with that idea and differnt opinions on the end I decided I'll write this. Simlar style ut hopefully I'll use what I've learnt to make this better. **

**This will have a bit more Brace but the story shoulds still be enjoyyable even if you don't ship it.**

**Chapter 1: The mission that changed us**

Cautiously the bionic teen scanned the premesis. After determining a safe route he scurried across the worn warehouse floor. After covering behind a large crate he tapped his wireless walkie-talkie.

"Everyone in position?" He asked quietly.

"Ready!" A female voice replied.

Anouther voice replied, "When ever you are little bro."

The teen dipped his head and looked down for a moment. There was a time when these missions were his dream, the thing he would look foward to at the end of the day. However now everytime he went in risking his siblings life. His older brother, Adam, still thought of them as games. His gifted sister, on the other had, was well aware of the dangers but still came in every time like him.

Chase sighed. It was time. Yet again he had to send them into a fiery pit of danger. If one wrong step was made they would all suffer.

"Go!" He shouted into the mic.

Bree sprinted out into the clearing where two men armed with guns stood garding Davenport's latest theived peice of equipment. First she ran aroung them to gather their attention before teicking them as their bullets flew around the room. Just like in the drills her execution was perfect.

Adam then sneakily entered the scene so he could take them out from behind. In seconds their unconcious bodies lay limply on the floor.

"All clear Chasey!" Adam smiled goofily.

To protect his family and himself he created a shield around them before settling on the computer chair. Typing quickly Chase began hacking the database and before long all the files where opened and the sequence to unlock the equipment along with storage locations were opened.

"Okay so Bree you go to B14 to find it I'll give you the code once your there. Adam clear these out then return to Davenport' helicopter." Chase instructed.

They both replied in unison, "Got it!"

Off they went while Chase picked off the extra data Davenport had wanted. Almost every file had been opened from he large legal documents to simple slef notes. Chase smiled as he pulled out the USB with all needed data.

Sharly he spun as his super hearing picked up footsteps entering the warehouse.

"Bree!" He hissed into the mic.

He waited a few seconds but there was no reply.

"Bree!" He treied again starting to panick.

Maybe she got on the helicopter and guessed the code. However deep in his heart he knew that was not the case; his only option was to go and find her.

Without thinking he ran to B14 to find his sister. As crates and secret weapons flew by his mind started giving him horrible thoughts that maybe Bree wan't okay. A strand of brown hair fell infrount of his eyes but he could not care less.

Just before he reched the right block he found pieces of Bree's headset.

"Bree!" He yelled.

A small whimper replied, "Chase ...u...under here."

"Adam get here now." Chase yelled back down the mic.

Chase began pulling at the crate side which had fell onto his sister.

Once Adam appeared by his side he managed to pull off the crate side. Desperatly praying she was okay Chase leapt to his sister's side.

"Bree, you'll be okay." He whispered to her before assisting her to her feet.

Using Chase's shoulder, Bree hobbled along . They were almost out when yet anouther man appeared infrount of them. His duty became clear and a bullet left the barrel off the gun before they could say anything. Chase's quick reactions (or maybe a glitch as it ended up) opened Chase's shield and the bullet ricoched off his shield and back at the man who fired it. Chase watched in horror as the man's hands clasped the hole in his stomach and he fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Bree gasped with some of her remaining energy and Chase stood paralyzed in fear. He had just killed someone.

**Hope you like it, review and follow so I know how to improve it and what you guys what to happen even though it's my story and plan. Ha.**

**keep bein' awesome**

**Suicuneepic**


End file.
